It is accepted in rotating-field induction generators, particularly in synchronous induction machines, to position the windings in grooves located along the inner circumferential side of the yoke. Depending on the configuration of the grooves, the individual coils of the overall winding basically cross and contact one another in the frontal area. Equally complicated is the installation of the coils of the winding into the grooves, after which insulation from one another must be provided on the winding heads.
In direct-current (DC) generators, the windings are positioned on pressed poles. A stator for a DC motor that is segmented is known from GB 2 224 399 A. The yoke of this stator is separated into individual sections that may each be connected at each end to a main pole. Interlocking force-fit elements are provided on the yoke sections and on the main poles. Auxiliary poles may be provided between the main poles on the yoke sections by means of a dovetail connection. There is no discussion about the winding of the pole in GB 2 224 399 A.
Another stator for a DC motor that includes projecting main and auxiliary poles on the inner side of the yoke is known from GB 2 179 205 A. The auxiliary poles may be installed onto the yoke subsequently so that main poles that are incorporated into the stator yoke may be wound.